


Watch You Work the Room

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras gets jealous, Renly gets naked, and there's some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You Work the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome laurelcrowned for the beta <3

Loras has been at Storm's End for four years, eight months and three days when Renly starts his coming-of-age tour of the Stormlands. It's a circuitous route and a leisurely pace, and at every holdfast and castle, Loras watches the lords closely. He keeps a tally in his head, of who has daughters and who has nieces and who has unmarried second daughters, who's ambitious. Renly's wife is most likely to be from the Stormlands, and Loras keeps a sharp eye out for every potential rival.

Not that Renly even knows Loras loves him, has been madly and hopelessly in love with him for four years, eight months and one day. Has been unable to think about anything but sex with him for the past nine months and three weeks. Loras's wrenching jealousy of every person who touches Renly is something he hides and buries and works through in the training yard. He attacks dummies made of straw and sackcloth, imagining they are the women who leer, the men who share his confidences, and the nameless, faceless future Lady Baratheon.

Loras watches Renly talk with his lords bannermen, all of them far older than he, and sometimes he is overtaken with a startlingly strong sense of pride. Renly is sixteen, only just of age, and talks with his lords as though he were thirty. They listen gravely and reply with respect, and Loras's heart swells to see it.

In Tarth, Lord Selwyn introduces Renly to his daughter, a huge ugly girl who blushes and stares at the floor. Loras is about to discount her as a rival, despite the obvious ambition of her father, when Renly speaks kindly to her. He smiles, and praises, and at the feast he dances with her. Loras watches, trembling with outraged jealousy. _If he kisses her, I'll die_ , he thinks, as Renly's tinkling laughter carries across the room. It's only the one dance, but it seems to go on forever. And after, Renly dances with other ladies, as he always does, and Loras tries to smile and remember to be courteous and ask many of the younger girls to dance.

Renly spins past and beams at him, and Loras's heart lifts.

**@** ->-

He wakes at the usual time the next morning, and gets to work. Renly is still fast asleep when Loras has finished preparing his bath, so he goes over to the bed and says, "My lord?"

Renly sleeps on. He looks almost unbearably handsome, his face peaceful, his chest lightly rising and falling. Loras kneels on the edge of the bed and gently shakes his shoulder. "My lord," he says.

There's no response. Loras climbs further onto the bed and brushes Renly's hair back from his forehead. With his eyes closed, Loras can just gaze at him, and takes a moment to trace one fingertip over his cheek. Leaning down, lips to his ear, Loras whispers, "Renly. Wake up."

Renly stays asleep. Loras is so close to him, can feel the warmth of his body through the sheets. "My lord," he whispers, stroking his fingers over Renly's face gently. Renly's skin is like silk, though rough over his jaw. Loras will shave him after the bath, no doubt, and perhaps Renly will let him straddle his lap to get at his chin.

"Renly," Loras whispers, and kisses him.

There's no response. Loras kisses him again, firmer, and this time Renly kisses back, the movement soft and hesitant.

"Loras?" Renly shifts to sit up, and Loras moves away, stares at the sheets. "You just kissed me."

"You weren't waking," Loras says, feeling his face go red. "I thought that might work."

"It did." Renly smiles. "You're pretty when you blush."

Loras, who would love to protest that he's doing no such thing, blushes harder. "I've got your bathwater ready, my lord," he says.

When Renly steps into the bath, Loras has to swallow and try not to stare. He sees Renly naked nearly every morning, but he still isn't used to it, nor to the rush of lust than nearly knocks him over. Renly is half-hard this morning, and it takes all of Loras's concentration to pretend that he isn't.

Renly clears his throat. Loras realises he's been standing next to the bath with his eyes closed, and grabs for the sponge, movements clumsy. "You're a little flustered this morning," Renly says, smiling kindly. Loras blushes again.

"Sorry, my lord," he mutters, handing him the sponge.

"I'm feeling lazy today," Renly says, watching him curiously. Loras blushes harder. "Be a good squire and do it for me. Don't forget behind my ears."

"Yes, my lord," Loras says, heart pounding, and begins washing him.

He trails the sponge over Renly's arm, watching the water cascade down his skin. Renly is quiet; when Loras looks at his face, he's gazing thoughtfully back, and he smiles when their eyes meet. Loras tries to smile in return, and drops the soap.

He leaves Renly's chest and stomach and thighs for last, because he has to wrestle himself under control first. When he's sure he won't climb into the bath and lick him, he soaps up Renly's chest, forcing himself not to stop at his nipples, and then moves his hand lower. He bites his lip, concentrating hard, avoiding Renly's cock, avoiding thinking about the fact that it is now fully hard. Loras moves to Renly's thighs and then, because he can't avoid it any more, he soaps up Renly's groin.

He can normally keep a tight hold on himself around him, even while Renly's naked, but he's never done this before and his lips are still tingling from Renly's kiss. He washes Renly's cock as fast as he can, but can't stop himself from being extra gentle, even slow, when he cleans the hood. Renly tilts his head back, biting his lip and pushing his hips up slightly. Loras swirls his thumb over the head, hood pulled back, and Renly makes a breathy sound and clears his throat. "Do you wash yourself like this?"

Loras snatches his hand away. "Yes, my lord," he says. His voice is shaking. His entire _body_ is shaking. He clamps his teeth together so he won't say _I think of you every day when I touch my cock._

"You're trembling," Renly says, shifting closer to him. "Loras, what's wrong?"

He can't stop himself from saying, "I love you, Renly."

The overpowering longing in his voice must have shocked Renly; he stares, obviously startled. "Do you love me so much?"

"So much I might die from it," Loras whispers.

"Oh, Loras." Renly gently touches his cheek. Loras jumps. "You're still half a boy."

"I'm almost a man grown," Loras protests.

Renly smiles a little sadly. "Not yet, my dear friend."

Loras drops his eyes to the floor. "You don't love me," he says.

"Not yet, my dear friend," Renly repeats, and Loras glances up at him. There's a warmth in his eyes that cushions the blow. "I'm so fond of you sometimes I think I might burst with it. And you're going to be very beautiful when you're a little older. Give me time to get used to you growing to manhood, and love may come. Perhaps in a year I'll kiss you again."

"A _year_?" Loras cries, dismayed.

Renly laughs. "I know it seems like forever. But wait. Kiss me again in a year." He picks up the sponge and starts rinsing the soap off his body. Loras watches the progress hungrily.

He walks beside Renly that day as Brienne shows him over the castle grounds. Renly speaks kindly to her, giving her friendly smiles and asking questions about her family's history on the island. Loras realises, watching her face, that she's falling in love with him, but the raging jealousy of yesterday is quieted. _I was the one who kissed him_ , Loras thinks at her. _He's mine, not yours._

**@** ->\- **@** ->\- **@** ->-

A week after Renly's seventeenth name day, Renly is still abed when Loras goes in to prepare his bath. "My lord," Loras says, and the faintest smile appears on Renly's lips. His eyes stay closed, his face studiously relaxed.

Loras grins. He says, pretending it's to himself, "Well, I can't wake him. What shall I do?"

The faint smile grows stronger, Renly visibly trying to fight it. Loras kneels on the bed, moves closer, closer. "It's nearly been a year," Loras says. "I could try kissing him." He's counted every day, watching Renly's face when they're together. For the past few moons, Renly has been unconsciously leaning towards him, touching his arm when giving him an order, pulling him into hugs more frequently. His eyes go dark with lust when Loras is close to him.

Loras leans down and murmurs, "Renly, wake up." Renly doesn't move, the faint smile gone now, his face a mask of feigned tranquility.

Loras kisses him. The second his lips touch Renly's, Renly surges up, kissing back firmly. Loras half falls onto his lap as Renly sits up, sliding one hand into Loras's hair. Loras has never been kissed like this, Renly's lips soft, his movements fast. He has Loras's lower lip between both of his, then their lips line up again, then Renly tilts his head and kisses him deeper. Loras melts, feeling like his life has slotted into place, like he'll never need anything but Renly.

The kiss breaks with quickened breath and Renly touching Loras's face. "I was counting the days," he says, half a whisper. "Gods, you're so beautiful. And so good and kind and you're amazing with a lance and I love you, Loras, I love you so much. I knew I would. Even before I felt it, I knew I always would fall in love with you."

"I was made for you," Loras whispers, and Renly smiles.

"Enough romance. I've cleared my whole day. I'll just stay right here and kiss you." Renly leans in, and whispers into Loras's mouth, "And perhaps you could wash me again."

Loras smiles, and kisses him.


End file.
